WO 2006/34585 A1 discloses a radiation detector comprising a scintillator for converting incident X-ray photons into bursts of optical photons and a semiconductor photomultiplier for converting the burst of optical photons into an electrical pulse. The generated electrical pulses are counted and discriminated with respect to their peak-height in order to determine the rate and energy of the incident X-ray photons.